


Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, solangelo, solangelo drabble, solangelo fluff, solangelo oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: beating Nico at Mario Kart requires a little something extra





	Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

**Author's Note:**

> yay solangelo finally I'm writing again !!

Everything started out fine. Nico had finally built up the courage to go to Texas with Will for Thanksgiving instead of staying at camp, and more importantly, meeting Will’s mom.

Texas wasn’t too warm and despite Nico’s concerns that he would look intimidating to Will’s mom, Mrs Solace, (or Naomi as she told Nico to call her), was kind and loving towards him, hugging him as soon as they arrived and caring for Nico throughout the day as if he were her own son.

Now the two boys sat in Will’s room during a heated round of Mario Kart. Will only had one bean bag chair so Nico obligated to sitting in his lap instead of on the floor (not that Will minded).

Nico’s head rested on Will’s chest, leaning back as he raced ahead Will, in first place as usual while Will was struggling through fourth. They had done this a million times before, each time Nico winning and Will coming in a close second or third. 

They were almost through the second lap when Will got an idea.

“I don’t understand how you’re so good at this,” he whispered in Nico’s ear before trailing his mouth down and across Nico’s jaw. He heard Nico’s breath hitch and smiled as he continued to place small butterfly-like kisses but keeping his eyes trained to the screen.

It wasn’t enough to distract Nico yet, so Will kept going, trailing his mouth back to Nico’s ear where he softly nibbled the earlobe, not yet tearing away his eyes as he watched Nico’s car swerve as he let out a soft moan.

Will continued, now dragging his lips down the side of Nico’s throat. Nico let out another moan, this time louder, followed by a gaspy “W-Will!” 

Will smiled, knowing the small italian’s weakness for neck kisses. He was also gaining speed on Nico who was going slower and getting more distracted. Will finally started to suck on a small spot on Nico’s neck, right under his jaw.

That did it for Nico, who let his eyes slam shut and his controller go limp, completely forgetting about the race as Will continued to leave small marks on his neck.

It was only when Will made his way back up to Nico’s ear and whispered “I win,” that Nico remembered.

His eyes flew open and his mouth let out a tiny noise of indignation at the sight of Will’s car passing the finish line on the third lap while his was left deserted in 12th place.  _ Nico di Angelo does _ not _ get 12th place. _

“William Solace you are  _ such  _ a cheater!” Nico cried out, jumping up and pointing his Wii controller at the blonde, who was now laughing hysterically. The son of Hades’ face was flushed from both anger and slight arousal as he searched for a shadow to disappear into, a usual habit when he was annoyed, before remembering he was in Texas and there was nowhere for him to disappear to. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Will said, jumping and grabbing Nico’s hand as he stalked towards the door, pulling it towards him. Nico grumbled as the son of Apollo pulled their bodies together, smiling down at the smaller boy.

Nico was about to retort when Mrs Solace poked her head through the door.

“Please boys, try and keep it down-” she said before processing the scene around her. She took one look at their bodies pulled close together, both of their flushed faces, and the probably now-visible marks on Nico’s neck before her mouth made a tiny “o” shape and a light pink blush fell across her freckled cheeks. 

“Sorry for interrupting,” she said quickly, closing the door. “Carry on.”

Will’s cheeks were now flushed a near-scarlet color, darker than Nico’s as he let loose an embarrassed smile.

Nico, however, had not forgotten the matter at hand.

“Cheater,” he muttered, looking up at the blonde. Will laughed before slowly pulling their lips together.

“Come on, Nico,” Will almost whispered against his lips. “I could tell you enjoyed it.”

“So what if I did,” Nico said, pulling them apart but not yet letting go of their embrace. This time he wasn’t blushing. “Does that mean you’ll continue?”

Will did nothing but smile as he slowly connected their lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands bc i really hope people like this*


End file.
